ABSTRACT-SPECTROSCOPIC AND BIOIMAGING CORE The Redox Biology Center's (RBC's) Spectroscopy and Bioimaging Core (Core B) provides an array of tools for investigators to acquire quantitative descriptions of protein structure and dynamics, kinetics, ligand binding, metal analysis, and interactions with other biological macromolecules. The Core, as evidenced by the fact it provided support for numerous extramural grant awards and contributed to 179 publications by RBC members during the Phase I and II funding cycles, has had a tremendous impact on the research output of the Center. The Spectroscopy and Bioimaging Core is comprised of three main service branches that support RBC investigators and their collaborators, as well as other academic and industrial researchers across Nebraska and the region. The three components of the Core are: 1) instrumentation for studies of protein structure, dynamics, thermodynamics, kinetics, and elemental analysis; 2) microscopy bioimaging; and 3) electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) spectroscopy. This proposal request funds to support the Spectroscopy and Bioimaging Core toward achieving its Phase III aims, which are to: 1) maintain and provide state-of-the-art spectroscopy and bioimaging instrumentation and technical services to RBC investigators and non-RBC members and investigators outside the University of Nebraska system; 2) provide preliminary data and analysis to assist in the success of RBC grant proposal submissions and train/educate RBC faculty and students in spectroscopic and bioimaging methods; and 3) facilitate research collaborations between RBC investigators and non-RBC scientists within (as well as outside of) the University of Nebraska system. During Phase II, the RBC significantly increased the research capacity in the Core, which has moved the RBC forward on a trajectory toward become a self-sustainable Center. The momentum of the Spectroscopy and Bioimaging Core has largely been sustained through major institutional support, which has enabled the RBC to acquire new equipment such as the inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometer, stopped-flow kinetics instrument, and EPR spectrometer. Long-term sustainability of the Core will be achieved by: 1) maintaining a substantial academic user base of well-funded investigators; 2) supporting strategic collaborations and providing services to industry; and 3) through continued institutional support.